spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-07-16
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Hamish Blake, Nell Campbell, Frank Woodley, Muscles, Guests: Nell Campbell, Frank Woodley, Muscles, Hamish Blake The teams were Alan, Nell and Frank, and Myf, Muscles and Hamish. The games played were Know Your Product, One out of Three Ain't Bad, Counting the Beat, and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Twenty Five (16/07/2008) Our special guests this week are electronica musician Muscles, wonder boy Hamish Blake, Aussie singer and dancer Nell Campbell and comedian Frank Woodley. This week's closing performance features keyboard player Steve Hesketh playing a Hall and Oates song. Watch the show to find out what song and the reason behind it. Myf's Team Muscles has built quite a following as an electronica musician. This could be why his first album went to number one in the Australian dance charts in its first week of release. He also had the chance to support Duft Punk and performed at Homebake Festival. Muscles latest track, The Lake, is a murky voyage through the best of daze-club throwdowns. The video clip is directed by Toronto based Jaron Albertin and compliments the dance track brilliantly. Muscles debut release, GUNS BABES LEMONADE is available now. To find out more about Muscles, click [http://www.myspace.com/musclesmusic here] Hamish Blake began his adventure into the world of comedy with mate Andy Lee at the 2002 Melbourne Comedy Festival. His constant wave of hilarious sketches & stories allowed him to become one of the nation's best-loved comedians. Hamish guest-hosted the ARIA's in 2005, the Logie's in 2007 and regularly tickles audience funny bones over Fox FM airwaves on the Hamish & Andy Show and Rove Daily. Hamish can add one more thing to his CV...crusader for the humble crinkle cut chip. He and Andy are setting the world on fire with their crusade for the gravy chip. Alan's Team London based singer and actress, Nell Campbell, started out as tap dancing waitress. It these skills that got her cast in one of the most famous musical theatre productions, The Rocky Horror Show. After her success in bot the theatre and film version, she managed to sign a recording contract with A&M Records, producing three singles. "Do The Swim" was a moderate hit in 1976, perhaps helped by a live performance on Australian television in which she accidentally exposed her breasts. Then she moved to New York and ran a few nightclubs for the stars in the mid to late 80s. She gained a reputation for turning away stars such as Cher. At least two music videos were shot there, including one for The Notorious B.I.G and one for Dana McCoy. Comedian Frank Woodley is best known for being the other half of the comedy duo, Lano and Woodley. They collaborated on various shows and festivals, as well as their own TV series, The Adventures of Lano and Woodley (1997-1999). However he is fast becoming known for his solo performances in television shows such as Thank God You're Here, Good News Week and of cause our very own, Spicks & Specks. Frank regularly brings his quirky energy and sublimely funny stage presence to every performance. To find out more about Frank, click [http://www.frankwoodley.com.au/ here] Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes